Childhood Consequeces
by Shadow38383
Summary: Ever have that innocent childhood event catch up to you?


**This has been something I wanted to tackle, but I also feel its to short. I'm sorry if it is, I know the subject could be a great source for an amazing story. Hope you like what's here though, enjoy :)**

Himawari stretched and took a deep breath as she stepped outside of her house, looking around to take in the view of the street before heading for the mail box to pick up the mail.

"Huh, there quite a bit today." She said to herself as she began to scan them, "Bill, bill, magazine, bill, advertisement, government letter to Sakurako and me, bil- wait what?" Indeed, among the pile of envelopes was a thicker envelope addressed to both Sakurako and Himawari. Upon opening the envelope, she noticed that the papers inside were forms of some kind and filled out with, "…crayon?" Himawari asked herself as she read the forms and a letter that was attached, "'All forms are accounted for and your submission has been approved…Mrs. Ohmuro and Mrs. Furutani, you are now…' MARRIED!?" Himawari could not believe what she was reading, "This has got to be a mistake!" she said before she hissed the name of the one person who could have done this, "Sakurako." In an instant, Himawari was gone from the front of her home to Sakurako's bedroom door. "SAKURAKO!"

"HA? WHA-? Huh?" Sakurako shouted in surprise as her door was torn open to reveal Himawari, "Eh? Nani?"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Himawari shouted as she slapped the forms into Sakurako's face.

"OW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Sakurako snapped.

"READ THEM!" Himawari shouted as Sakurako rubber her face and began to read the forms before reaching the one word that caused the commotion, "NANI!?"

"Admit it, it was you, so stop pretending!" Himawari accused.

"Why would I do this!? I didn't even know this place existed!" Sakurako retorted before the sound of someone clearing their throat caught their attention. Both girls turned to see that Nadeshiko was at the door way.

"I…was the one who sent those forms." She said, "I was trying to send them in for myself…but I sent the wrong forms."

"You're getting married one-san!?" Sakurako asked.

"Th-that's not important right now." Nadeshiko replied with a blush.

"Wait, why did you fill the forms out with crayon?" Himawari asked.

"I didn't fill them out, you did." Nadeshiko replied.

"What? When did we do that!?" Sakurako asked.

"When you were younger." Nadeshiko replied, "Mom gave you two those forms to play with and I held onto them."

"S-so…its not a joke?" Sakurako asked.

"W-we really are…?" Himawari added.

"Mmhm, congratulations." Nadeshiko added with a nod. Sakurako and Himawari looked at each other with shock before looking away to hid a blush on each of their faces.

"I-I guess…we have no choice." Himawari said.

"It not like I wanted to be with you like this," Sakurako replied, "but looks like there's no way around it." Nadeshiko suddenly ran out of the room before she broke out in laughter at the awkward situation that her sister was in. She walked back in moments later, still trying to compose herself.

"So…what are we going to tell our parents?" Himawari asked.

"You won't." Nadeshiko replied seriously, "If you tell them, then I get the biggest earful of my life."

"True…I don't know how either of our parents would take this." Himawari replied.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm thirsty." Sakurako said, "Himawari, get me some juice."

"Get it yourself." Himawari replied with anger.

"Is that any way to treat your wife?" Sakurako replied with a grin.

'…she was as shocked as I, yet she's taking advantage of it.' Himawari thought to herself.

11111111111

Himawari fidgeted in her classroom seat as she tried to make sense of what to do with her situation, 'We have to find a way to fix this without getting Nadeshiko in trouble…' she thought to herself. Looking over to Sakurako, she noticed the girl sleeping with a smile on her face, 'How can she sleep when something like this just happened!?'

"Furutani-san?" a girl called out, startling Himawari.

"Ha!? N-nani?" Himawari replied.

"I'm collecting homework notebooks." The girl said.

"Oh, gomenasai." Himawari replied as she reached into her bag for her notebook, only to find that it was missing, 'Oh no! I must've forgotten it the last time I helped Sakurako with her homework!'

"Here." Sakurako called out as she handed the girl two notebooks, "Its mine and hers."

"Arigato gozaimasu." The girl thanked before she left. Himawari turned to Sakurako who gave her a smile before putting her head down once more and drifting off. Lunch break finally came and the girls gathered their desks together as they usually do.

"Chinatsu-chan, you think Kyouko-sempai will go through with it?" Akari asked.

"I hope so." Chinatsu replied, "I'm tired of her teasing me and Yui-sempai."

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakurako asked.

"Kyouko-sempai told us that she planned on confessing to Sugiura-sempai." Akari replied.

"Nani!?" Himawari asked.

"Yup," Chinatsu added, "she said she may as well, since Ayano doesn't seem like she'll do it any time soon. Probably going to tease her before doing it."

"I had no idea." Himawari said.

"Well we can one up that." Sakurako said as she put down her isobe fries, "Himawari and I- uagh!" Himawari quickly grabbed Sakurako's fries and shoved them into her mouth causing her to choke a bit on her food.

"Sakurako, you should really chew your food," Himawari said before adding in a strained voice, "you wouldn't want any of it to be 'let out'." Sakurako looked at Himawari with a fearful face and a nod of understanding while Akari and Chinatsu looked at each other with confusion.

1111111111

The home was awkward…for Himawari anyways, Sakurako herself seemed to have either forgotten or stopped caring of what occurred. Himawari couldn't help but look over at Sakurako, but every time she did it was as if nothing had happened yesterday.

"Something wrong?" Sakurako asked as Himawari snapped out of her thoughts to see that she was staring at Sakurako.

"Aren't you at all worried about yesterday?" she asked.

"Not really." Sakurako asked, surprising Himawari.

"Don't you know what it means!?" Himawari asked, "Your sister could get in serious trouble! We'd have to get so much work done just to undo it!"

"Then we just don't do anything." Sakurako replied before stopping in her steppes, "Do you really not want to be with me? Is it so bad that you had to almost kill me with my own food?" Himawari was shocked at her words. Was Sakurako confessing to her? She felt bad for choking Sakurako, but she felt worse about the fact that all she could think about was to undo what was done. The question remained though, would she want to spend the rest of her life with Sakurako? "…I'll…talk with my sister and find a way to get this fixed."

"Sakurako…" Himawari called out, "you would want to be with me? For the rest of your life?"

"I have been already." Sakurako replied with a smile. Himawari could help but smile back as she approached Sakurako and hugged her. Sakurako, on the other hand, pushed away a bit before leaning in and pressing her lips against Himawari's. Himawari made no move to stopped her and instead returned the kiss as the sun set on the horizon. The girls began to make their way home, hand in hand before a thought came to Sakurako.

"Hey, this means you will come over and cook for me every day!" she said.

"Don't get carried away." Himawari replied with a bit of agitation as they approached Sakurako's home, but a smile as well.

"But I'm the seme." Sakurako whined.

"Who made you the seme!?" Himawari snapped.

"…well, so much for a peaceful ending." Nadeshiko said to herself as the two girls came in arguing for the role of seme.


End file.
